deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seichi Nagase (Death Note: The Last Name)
Seichi Nagase, known by many different aliases in the past, is the protagonist of the story Death Note: The Last Name. He is a young student at Subuyuki Private High before graduating To-Oh Academy. A charismatic, aloof, and overly enthusiastic, yet brilliant person, Seichi is considered an honor student. He also acts as an information broker, selling crucial data to often shady people, but also to detectives and police officers. After receiving the Death Note from the Shinigami known as Ryuk, he becomes even more erratic in behavior, carrying an odd fascination for human beings as a whole, and claims that it is because he is their god, thereby taking on the role of Kira. Appearance In the first season, Seichi has short black hair and dark brown eyes, and wears a miscolored gray scarf around his neck, alongside various other outfits he has worn through out the series. He is often seen wearing a black jacket with a fur lining, a gray v-neck, and worn out jeans with a belt hanging lazily off to the side. While posing as Kozunase Kageyashi, a detective in the Kira Investigation, he wears a black pinstripe suit with a back laced tie, and black gloves, complete with pants, black leather shoes, and a strap carrying a gun. After the timeskip, he commonly wears a wide variety of clothes, including his old black jacket. In the second season, his hair has grown out somewhat, and his eyes have darkened to a red-like color. He is commonly dressed in a black jacket with a fur lining, not unlike the one he wore previously, though it is complete with a black v-neck shirt, and faded gray jeans and combat boots. At his hip are three intersecting leather belts, two of which hang off to the side. He also wears a silver band on his index fingers, and carries a knife hidden away in his sleeves for protection. Personality Even before gaining the Death Note, Seichi Nagase was an oddball. Like his predecessor, Light Yagami, he excels greatly in school, considered to be an honors student, but he is very cheerful, optimistic, energetic, yet also aloof. He can be erratic at times, and is very bored easily, hence one of the reasons why he and Ryuk get along so frighteningly easily. As a result of said boredom, he will often instigate events to alleviate it, sometimes setting up fights or other events that will cause enough trouble to amuse him. What can be considered his most strangest trait is his fascination with humans. He finds them vastly entertaining, claiming that watching them kill each other, supporting one another, lying to one another, is probably one his greatest pastimes. His skewed view on the world is that it's one giant playground that he can mess around with as he sees fit. Upon gaining the Death Note from Ryuk, however, his personality becomes even more erratic, especially after he learns that Kira had once used it to change the world. Upon learning the story, Seichi's love for humans goes to unexplainable levels, claiming that they're "so much fun," and then proclaims that he is their God. Seichi's personality contrasts Light in various ways. Rather than being upset that things do not go his way, or is presented with an unexpected variable in his plans, he becomes greatly interested and examines it carefully before making a move. He is also not above giving hints or clues to his identity and/or objective, thinking his battle of wits with L to be a game. In addition to that, his position as an Information Broker also gives him access to information that can greatly benefit him, enough so that he can twist it around as he likes to provide more entertainment for himself alongside Ryuk. Overall, he can be considered even more dangerous than Light ever was. Profile Seichi and his older sister, Namie, were both left as orphans when they were young, with him at the age of 4, and Namie at 8. They did whatever it took to survive, resorting to stealing and thievery, though they never strayed from this, as most suffering from poverty would. Eventually, however, they would be found by a man named Wammy, who, after seeing their potential as they tried to pick-pocket him almost successfully, took them in and brought them to Wammy's House. It was here that Seichi and his sister were given a brilliant education, and were particularly close with L Lawliet, who was four years older than them. The three were like family before L moved out, soon becoming the world's greatest detective. When Seichi was eleven, Namie and him moved out of Wammy's, but never lost contact with them. From then on, they led relatively normal lives, with Namie supporting them through part-time jobs and odd ends, all the while leaving him to perform the role of a high school student. He grew up watching detective shows, eventually developing a fascination with the various ways people interacted. At the age of thirteen, he witnessed a homeless person killing a wealthy businessman, and robbed him of all his money and cards. When he was discovered, the man was going to kill Seichi, who, disturbingly enough, was more enthralled than frightened or sickened by the sight. Upon seeing the man's intent, Seichi told him that he would not say anything, provided that the homeless man tell him his life story. As it turned out, he was also a business man at some point, before his partner, who also happened to be the man he mugged, cheated him out of a deal, which left him bitter and broken, and virtually left him penniless. He had only learned about his form partner's success through an info broker. Seichi grew overly enthusiastic, and asked for this person's name, and if he knew his whereabouts. Upon finding said individual, the info broker was initially annoyed with Seichi until he asked why he wanted to meet him, and wanted to know the homeless man's story. Seichi stated that it was because he thought that humans were interesting in everything they did, from their morality to their sins. This appeared to spark a curiosity in the man, and agreed to allow Seichi learn more about him. Here, he learned all the pros and cons of being an information broker, and shortly after turning 14, got into the business himself, going under the alias Izaya Suboyuki, which was the name of the homeless man he met a year ago. Namie, being a detective, became aware of his actions, but said nothing to him, fully aware of his nature. This, of course, did led to some friction, as she was worried about him, but Seichi assured her he had everything handled, saying that Wammy had taught them everything they needed to know. This appeared to placate her, but there would be times when she became worried. Around that same time, the Kira case began. Seichi became fascinated and exhilarated, finding Kira to be an interesting individual, enough so that he once tried to investigate him. Sadly, he found little information, and once tried asking L if he could join the investigation when he learned he was in Japan. Unfortunately, he was turned down, though Seichi grew only more determined, and continued to try and find more information. Half a year later, Seichi and Namie received word that their friend, L, along with Wammy, who was under the alias Watari, had been killed by Kira. Namie was devastated, but Seichi remained the same, saying that L simply wasn't able to do his task, though he smiled later and saying that L probably went down in style, and that they should do the same. He continued investigating Kira, but didn't learn much information other than what was publicly available. When he turned eighteen, word came that Kira had been killed by the police, leaving a majority of the public in an uproar. Seichi became disappointed, believing for a time that Kira might have actually been a god of some sort, but then dismissed it, saying that a god should have more interest in humans, and enjoy toying around with them as much as possible. Since then, he began delving deeper into the underworld, eventually establishing himself as a well-known info broker, though he intentionally set up rumors and false information that he resided in Ikebukuro, and created a false identification form and data in order to distinguish himself from his public persona. It wouldn't be until near the end of his school year that he would eventually discover the Death Note. Plot The Playful Trickster Relationships ''Ryuk'' The Shinigami responsible for giving Seichi the Death Note, as well as the central trigger behind the events that unfolded in the original series. Just like previously, he grew bored of his time in the Shinigami world, despite that it had slowly become more lively due to following Light's advice, and dropped his notebook in the Human World again, hoping someone interesting like Light would pick it up. He quickly becomes attached to Seichi, noting that he is a lot like him, so bored with everything and so fascinated by humans, especially when he says that the reason he loves humans so much is because he is their God. The two share an uncanny love for excitement, and a similar mindset. Ryuk mentioned at one point that he enjoys spending time with him, and hopes that Seichi will create more chaos than Light ever could as Kira. ''L Lawliet'' A world-reknowned detective, who was raised at Wammy's House, an orphanage and school for special children. Both Seichi and Namie both became attached to him when they met, especially due to Seichi's unique behavior as a child. In a flashback, the two were shown to engage in re-creational murder scenes, with Namie often posing as a the victim, and L and Seichi would often argue about the facts of the case. Sadly, they parted ways when L left Wammy's House. They would often remain in touch during their lifetimes, though L had denied Seichi any involvement in the Kira Investigation, knowing that he could very well be placed in danger, especially since he quickly learned that he had recently taken up his occupation as an information broker. Tragedy befell the Nagase siblings when word reached that L had passed away. Namie was left horrified, though Seichi merely expressed his feelings on the matter, saying that he probably wasn't up to the task, though afterwards, he claimed that L went down in style, and that they should strive to do the same. Even in present time, Seichi thinks of his friend, mentioning that things would have been far more interesting if it was L he was facing, rather than Near. ''Light Yagami'' The previous Kira before Seichi, and the previous owner of the Death Note Ryuk dropped in the human world. Seichi learned his story from Ryuk when they met, shortly a week after he acquired the notebook. Light was an honor student with a bright future, but was disgusted with the current state of the world. After he found the Death Note, he became enthralled by the power it possessed, using it to eliminate criminals in order to establish a world without evil, and populated with people he had deemed to be honest, kind, and hard-working, proclaiming that he would reign over that new world as it's god. Seichi became ecstatic to learn the true story of the infamous figure known as Kira, and was even more fascinated with humans as a result. It was theorized by Ryuk that, had Light and Seichi met, then Light's vision of a utopia might have been made a reality. ''Namie Nagase'' Seichi's older sister, who is a detective in the Japanese Metropolitan Police Department. Ever since losing their parents, Namie has made it her mission to look after Seichi, doing everything she could to help them survive before coming to Wammy's. As time progressed, Namie became worried over her brother's mental state, and things only became worse when she learned that he had become an information broker, despite that he had taken every possible precaution to protect himself from an unsavory characters. When the New Kira appeared, she became increasingly worried for her younger brother, due to his unnatural interest in the previous one, and tries, albeit in vain, to keep him out of the investigation. Her efforts are useless, as Near recruits him when he uses an alias. Despite this worry, she trusts him completely, though she has begrudging suspicions that Seichi might possibly be the New Kira. It is also implied by Near that Namie might possibly possess affectionate feelings for her younger brother. ''Nate Rivers (N) L's successor, having been named as such in the aftermath of the first Kira case. He was, at first, unaware of Seichi's existence until Namie Nagase joined in the Investigation shortly after it began. He doesn't appear at all to be shocked or left disturbed by Seichi's bizarre mindset, claiming that his own mind is a lot more odd in and itself. He, like Namie and Matsuda, seem to suspect that Seichi might possibly be the New Kira, though he accepts Seichi's help, despite the two meeting while the latter is using an alias. The relationship between the two mirrors the one that his mentor and predecessor, L, and Light Yagami had in the original series. Near knows that Seichi is the New Kira, albeit without any proof whatsoever, yet knows that he is invaluable to their investigation as new cases, such as an impostor, or new Kira's, appear near the end of the first season. Eventually, Near begins to understand how L must have felt when he was with Light Yagami, coming to see Seichi as his friend, enough so that he begins to doubt whether or not he can actually stand to see him behind bars. In the second season, Near has seemingly resigned from his position as L, and returned to Wammy's House to teach the future detectives there. He sends letter to Seichi every now and then, and warns him to be careful, lest he wind up like Light Yagami. ''Oscar Heins Near's second-in-command during the Kira Investigation. Similar to their character basis from Durarara!!, Oscar and Seichi cannot stand one another. Seichi finds him to be a dull, aggravating, and uninteresting human, while Oscar sees him as an annoying, parasitic 'piece of shit,' as he colorfully putted it. Whenever they are in the same room, chances are that they will be at each other's throats, with Seichi holding a knife to his neck, or with Oscar throwing things around the room. In other words, they hated each other with a passion. Quotes "Now, what idiot said that human beings weren't interesting?" "That's just the thing about humans, Ryuk! They're all just so interesting that half the time, I wish I could learn everything there was about them!" "Hahaha, so you finally settled for a successor, eh Lawliet. How interesting. It's a shame, though... I wish it was you I was dealing with, and not some brat." "How fun! How fun how fun how fun HOW FUN! Hahahahahahaha! You see, Ryuk?! This is just how fun human beings are! I'm so glad that I'm their God! Hahahaha! Oh, how I love them!" Trivia * Seichi Nagase's personality, as well a his design in the second season, are based off of Izaya Orihara from the Durarara!! franchise. ** As if making a parallel to the series, Oscar Heins, Near's second-in-command, is based off of Shizuo Heiwajima, who despises Izaya, much how Oscar hates Seichi from the moment they meet. * Seichi, for the majority of the first season, is the only person in possession of the Death Note. Category:Characters